Xenomorph Queen
A Xenomorph Queen is a large caste of Xenomorph that rules the species. They have distinguishing features such as very large heads with shells that resemble crowns and a larger tail. The first Xenomorph Queen that appeared in a theatrical film was the Queen from Acheron that appeared in Aliens. Another Queen was featured in the fourth film in the Alien legacy, as well as in the 2004 film Aliens vs. Predator. The Xenomorph Queens have a body similar to that of a generic Xenomorph's body. But much larger, plus the Queens have a three pointed crest that covers their heads that is similar to the look of a crown. The Queens have a longer and thicker tail and four arms. The two main arms are large, however the other two are stumpy and small. History Aliens The first Xenomorph Queen appeared in the sequel to Alien, Aliens on the planet LV-426 where the character from Alien, Kane, first encountered one of the Xenomorph eggs. The planet was now home to a terraforming colony. The Queen laid eggs and formed a hive on the planet and began to spawn Chestbursters from several of the colonists. The actual Queen herself was later encountered by Ellen Ripley while she was rescuing the little girl Newt after being captured by a Warrior. Ripley and Newt entered the nest within the hive where they discovered the Queen and her egg sack. The Queen spotted them shortly before Ripley began to burn the eggs in the nest with a flamethrower-like weapon. The Queen screeched in agony as her nest burned. Ripley and Newt escaped shortly before the Queen broke free from her egg sack. Ripley and Newt managed to escape to an aircraft landing platform where Ripley planned on the android Bishop rescuing them in an aircraft. Ripley realized that Bishop was nowhere in sight soon before it was revealed that the Queen followed them by taking an elevator. This is a sign of the Queen species' incredible intelligence. However, Bishop did arrive and rescue them before the Queen could attack. Bishop later landed on a ship that was orbiting LV-426 after a period of time where the Queen stabbed her tail straight through Bishop's chest and ripped Bishop's head off from his body with her hands. Ripley escaped as the Queen was about to attack Newt. But, before the Queen could get to Newt, Ripley arrived in a Caterpillar P-5000 Work Loader and began to fight the Queen. Ripley finally opened a nearby airlock which caused her and the Queen to fall into another level. As Ripley tried to escape from the work loader and reach the top, the Queen grasped her leg. Ripley then activated the main airlock which caused both the Queen and the remains of the work loader to float off into outer space. The Queen floated into the void of space screeching in agony, to her presumed demise. Aliens: Colonial Marines The second Queen of Acheron created some new species of Xenomorphs, such as the Boiler, Spitter, and bull-like Crusher. The second Acheron Queen is the final boss fight in the video game where she appears in the hanger with several of the marines. She is nearly impossible to defeat and must be in front of cargo before taking aim. She will even use hand-to-hand combat by trying to grab the marines if needed. She can be defeated by being launched into space (similar to that of the Alien's demise in Alien), but will return and meet her demise at the hands of Jeremy Cruz by launching a ship into space, allowing the Queen to fall to her demise Gallery Xenomorph Queen.png|Xenomorph Queen and a Drone. Category:Movie Aliens Category:Xenomorphs Category:Aggressive Aliens Category:Video Game Aliens